


Paperwork

by kawaiipolice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Desk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipolice/pseuds/kawaiipolice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eren, strip.” “W-what?” Eren sputtered, his heart pounding. “In front of Commander Erwin?” “What are you, an idiot? Didn’t I tell you Erwin wanted to see you?” Plotless threesome desk fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 11/17/2017: I wrote this fic years ago, and now that I am an older and wiser 20-something with a better understanding of relationships and consent I am no longer comfortable writing underage characters in explicit fic. However, I do appreciate all of the lovely feedback I received and it was the first porn fic I ever wrote, so that's why I've chosen to leave it up. I shouldn't have to say it, but all parties involved in a sexual encounter should be of age and give consent.
> 
> Baby's first porn fic. This fic was inspired by shingekitoospooky and danchou2spooky on tumblr. With permission I took their conversation and made a little fic out of it. (I also borrowed a couple lines of dialogue). I hope you guys like it.

“Eren, are you done cleaning yet?”

Eren turned to see Corporal Levi leaning against the door with a bored expression on his face. “Erwin wants to see you.” His lip twitched up slightly, making Eren gulp nervously.  
He was beginning to realize what that expression meant. Levi had always taken looking after Eren seriously, and lately that attention was extending to physical attention. Not that Eren minded… the first time Levi had approached him he hadn’t really understood what he was getting into, but now he found himself at the Corporal’s beck and call. And that expression always meant Eren was sure to be in for some serious “training”.

“Commander Erwin?” Eren asked, trying not to give away how anxious he was, “Then I guess we shouldn’t keep him waiting.” Was Levi planning on making him endure a meeting with Erwin while making him horny? He wouldn’t put it past him.

But Levi didn’t elaborate and headed to the Commander’s room with that smirk still present on his face, leaving Eren to chase after him.

“Erwin,” Levi drawled when they arrived, opening the door without so much of a knock. Eren always assumed that the two got along pretty well, but he was a bit surprised that Levi didn’t bother to be polite.

However, Erwin didn’t seem perturbed. He was looking over documents on his desk, and only glanced up at them briefly before returning to his paperwork. “I still need to finish this up, Levi, go ahead and start without me,” he said, rearranging the stacks of papers to either side of the desk, leaving a space in the center.

“Start what?” Eren asked.

Levi lightly pushed his charge further into the room before closing the door behind them. “Don’t question your superiors,” he scolded. Then the corporal reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle that Eren immediately recognized as the lotion Levi used before to prepare him before sex. “Eren, strip.”

“W-what?” Eren sputtered, his heart pounding. “In front of Commander Erwin?”

“What are you, an idiot? Didn’t I tell you Erwin wanted to see you?” Levi asked with a straight face. “Now strip. Or should I do it for you?”

Eren flushed. “I’m not a kid, okay,” he muttered stubbornly. “I’ll do it myself.” Easier said than done though. The thought of exposing himself in front of Erwin was nerve-racking. He dared to look in Erwin’s direction as he was taking off his jacket, but the commander wasn’t paying him any attention. Though that made it easier to start undressing he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed… 

“Tch, what have I told you about folding your clothes?” Eren rolled his eyes but dutifully folded his scouting legion uniform, knowing full well Levi would get back at him for disrespecting him later.

The corporal watched Eren as he undressed as intently as Erwin was going over scouting tactics. That gaze always managed to unnerve him. As soon as Eren was finished undressing – clothes folded neatly on a chair – Levi pushed him forward to the desk so that Eren, to his horror, was pressed up against the very surface Erwin was working on. “Bend over and spread your legs,” Levi said in his ear, pushing his hand down on Eren’s shoulder.

His cock jumped at the same time that he shook his head. “Levi, please, I can’t…” He didn’t want Erwin to see him like this, but as much as he was humiliated, he was undeniably aroused at the same time.

“I think that’s the fastest I’ve made you beg,” Levi said approvingly, and pushed Eren’s chest all the way down against the desk. Eren glanced back at Levi, partly to avoid looking Erwin in the face now that they were just inches away, and watched as he opened the bottle and dipped his fingers inside.

Eren could smell Erwin’s cologne and hear the scratch of his pen on paper. How was that making him horny? He shifted on the desk, trying to get more comfortable, before he felt Levi’s hand slide up the inside of his thigh. Eren jumped slightly and let out an involuntary gasp. 

Then he felt the cold lotion as Levi brushed his fingers over his entrance, slicking up the area. “I’m going to put a finger inside, Eren,” he said in a low voice.

“Shut up,” Eren growled. He knew Levi was just voicing what he was doing to embarrass him further. Still, he couldn’t help squirming as the corporal’s finger slipped inside. The push was slow, incredibly slower than normal, and Eren tried to raise his hips to make him hurry up, but Levi pushed him down against the desk again.

“Always so impatient,” Levi chided. “Is it the thought that Erwin is hearing us that’s making you so hard or my finger in your ass?” As he said it, he stroked a spot that made Eren gasp.

Honestly, he wasn’t sure anymore. He just wanted more, for Levi to go faster. He didn’t dare look up to see if Erwin was watching, but he spread his legs wider, submitting to Levi’s ministrations. The corporal added another finger, spreading Eren’s entrance and making him pant at the sensation of two fingers stretching him out. Was Levi going to fuck him on the commander’s desk?

A third finger, and now Eren was getting really impatient. “Please Levi,” he whined. “I’m going to come…”

And instantly the fingers withdrew, making him groan in frustration. “Are you really just going to sit there, old man?” Levi asked above him, obviously speaking to Erwin.

Eren felt his cock twitch as he realized he could no longer hear Erwin shuffling papers; the Commander had been watching him as he was finger fucked into his desk.  
“Eren, come over here,” Erwin ordered, his voice calm and collected.

The young soldier pushed himself up off the desk and walked around to Erwin’s chair, very conscious of the fact that he was naked and hard in front of his superior, and unable to look him in the eyes. Instead he looked down, and noticed the sizeable bulge in Erwin’s pants. Eren, startled, caved and looked at Erwin.

The commander smiled reassuringly. “Undo the zipper, Eren, and make yourself comfortable,” he requested. Eren glanced back at Levi but the corporal just gave him an expectant look as if to say: “Well, get on with it.” So Eren swallowed and moved so that he was standing with his legs on either side of Erwin’s lap. He reached down and opened the front of Erwin’s pants with trembling fingers, unable to believe what was happening.

First Levi made him strip and spread him open on Erwin’s desk, and now he was going to ride Erwin while Levi watched. And Erwin was huge, bigger than Levi. Eren couldn’t imagine how that was going to fit… 

“Slowly,” Levi said, kissing down Eren’s neck. Eren had no idea when Levi had gotten behind him, but he nodded and leaned back against the corporal as Erwin gently guided Eren’s hips onto his cock.

Eren felt like he was being impaled, but Erwin patiently refrained from moving, allowing Eren time to adjust and gradually take his cock deeper. “Fuck,” Eren panted. “It’s so big.”  
“Now start moving,” Levi said in his ear, his hands on Eren’s waist. With his help Eren raised his hips and slid back down. After a few tries, Eren grew more used to the sensation and began to move faster on his own, pulling some soft groans out of the commander. Usually Levi was in charge of the pace, but with Erwin he was allowed to set the tempo, with Erwin timing his thrusts to meet Eren’s.

Just as he was beginning to get close to coming, Erwin grasped his hips and stopped him. “We can’t neglect the corporal, Eren,” he murmured, his breaths on Eren’s collarbone making him shiver. The commander lifted Eren up off of him with ease, making Eren groan at the sudden emptiness and turned him around to face Levi.

The corporal was sitting on the desk, slowly stroking his cock. 

“Suck him off,” Erwin commanded. Eren nodded quickly and leaned over, his hands grasping the edge of the desk to hold himself up, and ran his tongue over the top of Levi’s cock. As he took Levi’s cock into his mouth he felt Erwin suddenly push into him again and he gasped.

Erwin was rougher this time, fucking Eren with purpose. Eren moaned around Levi’s cock as he finally felt Erwin’s large hand grasp his own, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He couldn’t help making noises as he was taken from behind by Erwin and Levi began fucking his mouth. He was so fucking close…

Finally Eren came, his cry muffled by Levi’s length. “Fuck, Eren,” Levi breathed, his hips slamming forward and making Eren choke slightly. Erwin moaned as he felt Eren clench around him.

It only took Levi a few more thrusts to come, filling Eren’s mouth. The younger man quickly swallowed it all and licked Levi’s cock clean, as Levi expected from him, still whimpering as Erwin fucked him from behind. It was a few more minutes before Erwin finally climaxed and released Eren’s waist, falling back into his chair.

Eren, unable to hold himself up any longer, slumped to the floor, panting. Levi zipped up his pants and slid off the desk. “You clean him up, Erwin,” he said dismissively, and left the room.

“He’s only pretending he doesn’t care about you, you know,” Erwin said consolingly, helping Eren up.

“I know,” Eren replied. Levi had set this up for him. He knew how it turned Eren on to be controlled. The little jerk. “We can do this again, right?”

Erwin smiled. “Of course.”


End file.
